Minun ensimmäinen kesätyöni
by Beekiller-Johanna from Finland
Summary: Rachel saa kesätyön ostoskeskuksesta ja hänen pomonsa paljastuu ohjastaksi. This is just a Swedish essay that I wrote during a Swedish lesson in the spring of 12th class, year 2005. Now in Finnish!


Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs.  
Erottamislausuma: En omista Animorphseja.

Claimer: I own miss H. T.O'Donnel. Also know as the woman from my story if Visser Three had a crazy wife.  
Omistuslausuma: Omistan neiti H. T. O'Donnelin. Tunnetaan myös naisena tarinastani Jos Visser Kolmella olisi hullu vaimo.

* * *

Tiistai 22.3.2005, (ruotsin) aine: 

Minun ensimmäinen kesätyöni

Rachel oli saanut kesätyön. Tässä on mitä hän kertoi meille:

"Hei, minä olen täällä aloittaakseni kesätyöni. Mistä voin löytää neiti H. T. O'Donnelin?" minä kysyin eräältä naiselta jolla oli pitkät mustat hiukset.

"Hei, minä olen O'Donnel. Sinun täytyy olla Rachel. Tule, työvaatteet ovat takahuoneessa." Hän johdatti minut takahuoneeseen ja antoi työvaatteet minulle. O'Donnel selvitti mitä minun piti tehdä.

Olin saanut kesätyön paikallisessa ostoskeskuksessa. Minä olin apulainen vaate- ja kosmetiikkaosastolla. Minun työni oli laittaa tavaroita hyllyihin.

Kahden tunnin jälkeen minulla ei ollut mitään tekemistä. Minä menin takahuoneeseen etsiäkseni O'Donnelin ja saadakseni jotain tekemistä.

Minä pysähdyin O'Donnelin konttorin oven takana. Ovi oli vähän auki, ehkä vain 3 cm, mutta minä kuulin että O'Donnel puhui jonkun kanssa. Istuin penkille ja odotin.

"Älä ole peloissasi, tyttö, Visser Kolme ei saa koskaan tietää mistä me olemme puhuneet. Liian paljon riippuu tästä asiasta." sanoi O'Donnel.

"Visser Kolme, yeerkien johtaja? Eikö se ole tarpeeksi, että minä taistelen avaruusolioita vastaan? Pitääkö niiden olla minun työpaikallani myös? Minun täytyy soittaa Cassielle ja muille animorfeille." minä ajattelin.

Minä lähdin pois etsiäkseni puhelimen. Henkilö, jolla oli musta takki, lähti O'Donnelin konttorista ja meni ulos takaoven kautta.

* * *

_Author Note:_ All readers, please Review!  
_Kirjoittajan Muistio:_ Kaikki lukijat, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa! 

Hahmo esittely: Hunter Taylor (H. T.) O'Donnel (Älkää kysykö, mitä lääkkeitä olin ottanut keksiessäni tuon nimen, minä en tiedä.)

Hei, minä olen Hunter Taylor O'Donnel, olen Visser Kolmen vaimo, ainakin muodollisesti. Minut alun perin määrättiin eräänlaiseksi henkivartijaksi Visser Kolmelle ja kulissiksi hänen ihmismorfilleen.  
Minun tehtäväni oli pitää huoli siitä, että jos joku rupeaisi kyselemään hänen ihmismorfinsa perään, minä katkaisisin kysymykset lyhyeen. Meidän kulissiavioliittomme antaisi minulle uskottavuutta tätä tehtävää varten.  
Toimin myös Visserin henkivartijana hänen viipyessä pidempiä aikoja Maassa ihmismorfinsa suojissa, ja aina hänen yksityisessä asunnossaan emoaluksella. (Mitä varten hänellä on sellainen iso mukava sänky, kun hän kerran nukkuu seisaallaan?) Olen muutenkin usein Visser Kolmen seuralainen sapeli- ja emoaluksella, koska se saa Visserin vaikuttamaan vaikutusvaltaisemmalta.

Nyt tiedätte kuka olen, mutta minäpä kerron vähän lisää.  
Minä olen keskipituinen, keskipainoinen, noin 25-vuotias eurooppalaista syntyperää oleva nainen. Minulla on pitkät, suorat mustat hiukset ja sini-harmaat silmät. Vaikka minulla on pari veljeä, sisko, molemmat vanhemmat ja yksi mummo elossa, minulla ei koskaan ole ollut erityisen lämpimät välit kenenkään muun perheenjäsenen kuin isoisäni kanssa. Isoisäni kuoli kun olin 11-vuotias.  
Harrastukseni sisältävätuseita taistelulajeja, metsästystä (ehkä nimeni takia) jakaikenlaista teknologiaa, olen saanut henkivartijan koulutuksen ja olen palvellut pari vuotta armeijassa. (Noista syistä minut valittiin Visser Kolmen henkivartijaksi.) On sattumaa, että minusta tuli ohjastaja, mutta minulla oli oikeastaan tuuria. Minun yeerkini nimi on Illana 125,me tulemme hyvin toimeen keskenämme.Teen paljon asioitaitsenäisesti, ilman Illanan ohjausta,eikä aina tiedä kumpi meistä on puheenvuorossa. Yleensä Illana tyytyy vaintarkkailemaan asioita, ja minä olen melkein kuin en olisi ohjastaja lainkaan. Sen takia meitä puhutellaankin yleensä minun nimelläni.

No, siinä oli vähän minun henkilöhistoriaani.


End file.
